Fight
by Finwitch1
Summary: Few chapters on what went on during the time Garion and Ce'Nedra had their quarrel. some editions made.
1. Brand

Belgarion was yelling at Ce'Nedra and she was yelling right back - again. Brand supressed the urge to shake some sense into them - a deed he would have done long ago had they been anyone else but the king and queen of Riva. Brand could not rightfully blame Belgarion to be unforgiving, not after what Olban had told him in Thull Mardu. The boy had confessed having attempted to kill Belgarion, his attempt to hide that it had been he who did it, that Belgarion had discovered the matter anyway (he had powers to know what no man could possibly know, Olban had said) and then, just like that, Belgarion had forgiven Olban. Brand would never forget Olban's plea: "Please, father, Belgarion forgave me. Can't you find it in your heart to forgive me too?", as well as his own reply: "No, I cannot". Each time Brand a thought on how neither of those two was mature enough to just forgive and let go, Olban's confession came in the way to remind him that king Belgarion had forgiven a thing most people, Brand himself included, could not. Brand sighed. If Belgarion, after the matter with Olban, considered this matter as unforgivable, who was he to argue with him? So he just kept silent.

As much as it pained Brand to see Belgarion and Ce'Nedra so hurt, he had to accept the matter as Belgarion's decision - made, perhaps, due to things Brand did not know, things that no man but Belgarion _could _know. Brand did consider what to do about that matter between Belgarion and his wife, but he kept silent until one day he decided to bring it out, unable to bear it no longer..Brand did not need Belgarion's speech when revoking Queen Ce'Nedra's decree on how offended he was when things were done behind his back, nor death-bed words: "But he has powers, Father. He has ways of knowing things no man could possibly know" to know that it would not do to act behind Belgarion's back. So, he had only one option: Talk to Belgarion. So he went to see his young king. Trouble was to figure out how to say it.

"Sometime ago, you asked me how you were doing as king", Brand recalled, "Do you still wish to hear what I think of that, king Belgarion?"

"Yes. Now, what is it?" Belgarion asked.

"Well... two of your main duties you do well – better than I have, I might add," Brand said, "but it seems that the third duty - one that all kings share with their wives - you seem to have forgotten. You need an Heir, king Belgarion, and you obviously don't care of that".

"I think it's too early to worry about that" Belgarion said. "Belgarath was three or four _thousand _when his twin-daughters were born, and since I am a sorcecer too, as well as his grandson... I am only eighteen, Brand. No need to worry about that yet".

"Belgarion, you may be somewhat immune to old age and diseases, it still doesn't count out the fact that you might be asassinated or die by an accident".

"And just _who _would want to kill me?" Belgarion asked.

"Well... Olban did" Brand said, shifting his weight. "What if there are other attempts... You can't blame me for worrying." Then an idea presented itself in his mind. "Lady Polgara might be the better person than I to deal with this one. I shall send a letter to Polgara then. We'll see if the Lady Polgara can find a way to fix things between you two."

"In other words, unless I do things _your _way, you send for Polgara so she can _make _me, is that it?" Belgarion demanded of him in a hurt tone.

"Of course not," Brand assured him. "My loyalty lies with the Rivan line as always. I'm concerned that you do not have an heir as of yet, and act against having one."

"I told you I think the matter is pretty premature, Brand," Belgarion repeated. "I'm hardly eightteen and she's still seventeen. We have plenty of time. Besides, I don't think I'm ready to be a father just yet."

"Very well, but that is not the only reason why your marriage is a state matter," Brand said. "The _joint _throne you yourself declared might lead to civil war if you two keep quarrelling in public."

Belgarion was silent for a moment. "In Arendia it would." he finally admitted, but added: "This is Riva."

Brand blinked at that. "If I may ask, what protects Rivan throne?" he said, not at all convinced.

"Do you know of a Rivan who would choose to follow a Tolnedran over me?" Belgarion asked him with some amusement in his voice.

Brand bent his head. "She _did _make a good impression during the war, and some might follow her even against you."

"I have the Orb, and she doesn't, though." Belgarion said calmly. "What happened to your certainty of how we Rivans exist to serve the Orb?"

"Olban," Brand breathed, as if struck. "He told me of his attempted regicide".

"Oh, _that_ little misunderstanding" Belgarion waved it off. "Did he also tell you I had a chat with him and... told him it never happened?"

"Yes," Brand said, "and that's where I'm lost, Belgarion. You wave off an attempt on your life as a misunderstanding, but..."

"Enough of that" Belgarion interrupted. "Now, tell me all about what Olban told you".

Brand's face went stiff. "I have not forgotten a word of it, my king" he said gravely and began to tell. He told all of what Olban had said and how he had reacted.

"You may have forgiven him, but I can't," Brand said finally, finishing the story that was still paining him.

"You know what, Brand?" Belgarion said conversationally. "I never really thought of myself as a king until he threw that dagger".

"Could we please drop this subject, Your Majesty?" Brand asked heavily.

"Just one more thing, Brand" Belgarion said. "It was about _you and me_. I believe that if ever a Rivan - like Olban - would choose another over me, the one they would choose would be you, Brand. You and certainly _not_ my wife".

"I guess so." Brand said quietly, "I certainly hope none other than Olban has any - misunderstandings - about my loyalties".

Belgarion was silent, as if listening to a voice only he could hear. "You will not write to Polgara, Brand," Belgarion said firmly. "I forbid it."

Brand swallowed hard. This certainly had not gone as he would have thought of it. Disobeying Belgarion's command was out of the question, of course, and while he thought it would be best if Polgara came over and settled the matters between Belgarion and Ce'Nedra, he knew Belgarion had spoken the truth of how Rivans percieved matters.


	2. Bralon to Verdan

A/N: Well, some you may have noticed how, in the Belgariad, Brand's eldest son is Bralon who has a ceremonial duty to pass on

_A/N: Well, some you may have noticed how, in the Belgariad, Brand's eldest son is Bralon who has a ceremonial duty to pass on the staff of office – but, in the Malloreon, the eldest son is Verdan and it's Kail, the second son, who has administrative duties. Instead of simply letting it pass as an error on Eddings' part, I wrote this piece of a missing story._

It was the custom for Brand to have lunch with his sons in his apartment. All three were present now, as usual, when Brand entered after his discussion with Belgarion. The boys - all of them - noticed their father's shaken expression. Bralon, as oldest, spoke up their concern.

'Their Majesties were fighting again, boys,' Brand said sullenly. 'I tried to do something to ease things up, but I only managed to insult king Belgarion.'

'What about Lady Polgara?' Bralon suggested. 'Why don't you just write and tell _her _about it?'

'Belgarion told me not to,' Brand replied curtly.

Bralon grinned mischievously. "So he told _you_," he said. "He didn't say so to _me_..."

Bralon's plan was, however, cut off by his father's hand hitting him hard on the back of his head. "I was speaking of a _royal command_, Bralon," Brand told him stiffly and then spoke to all three. "I do not like it, but I _will _obey my king. And so will _you, _boys,if _I _have anything to say about it."

Bralon's brothers shivered and bent to their plates quietly. Bralon, however, wasn't giving up so easily.

"Father..." Bralon began soothingly, rubbing the back of his head. "You know I meant well for Their Majesties -- to _help _them salve out all of this."

"If I didn't, I would have cut your head off with my sword instead of hitting it with my hand, boy," his father told him icily.

Bralon swallowed hard. "I wasn't _really _suggesting to disobey the king, father," he said, "just so that, if he told you not, but not others, then as long as it's not _you _writing to her, it's not disobedience, is it?"

"Since you don't understand the importance of obeying orders, boy, you're not fit for the leading post you're holding. Leave it to Kail."

"Yes, Father," Bralon replied ruefully.

Kail, having thus been promoted - accepted it with merely a question what was to be done with the duties he had held so far. "It is time for Brin to stop that silly dreaming of Shepherdesses and begin to take part in the duties," Brand replied. "And nor will _you _be left idle, Bralon. I believe life in a ship will teach you proper obedience. Trickery of words is no excuse."

At the harbor master's office, there was one other person. As Bralon approached him, he looked at him curiously. "Does your father wish to send a letter, Bralon?" he asked.

"Yes -- but No, sir," Bralon replied.

The man raised his eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean, Bralon?" he asked.

"Well, I think my father _would _wish to send one to the Lady Polgara, sir, but King Belgarion told him not to," Bralon replied quietly. "I.. I tried to suggest that if someone else did it- like me - it wouldn't be disobedient, but..." Bralon had to swallow before continuing. "Father.. Father sent me here to... to learn proper obedience... by serving ... by serving on a ship."

Both men here frowned. "Suggesting to circumvent the king's orders?" the Harbor Master questioned him in a severe, strict tone.

"I only did so for the sake of the wellbeing of Their Majesties, sir," Bralon assured him hastily. "If my father hadn't thought so, he would have cut my head off on the spot."

"Very well then," the other man said. "I am captain Dresdan of the ship _Dolphin_. From now on, you shall be Verdan the deckhand, of the Ship _Dolphin."_

"But, the name's Bralon," Bralon protested, hastily adding 'sir,' remembering he was to _serve _here, and further, to obey.

"You have entered to my crew for penance and redemption for a severe offence against the spirit of the king's command," the captain explained, "You must leave your past behind with the name Bralon."

Bralon was silent, not knowing how to respond to that.

The captain handed him a piece of parchment the Harbour Master had handed to him. "Report to First Mate Rolan on board the _Dolphin _with this," he ordered. "Request him to set you a penalty for talking back to the captain about your orders."

Bralon -- now renamed as Verdan -- swallowed hard and went off. Dolphin, the Rivan ship, was the only one docked at the moment, so finding the ship was no trouble for him. The trouble quenching his stomach was the captain's order to request a penalty. Only one person, a muscular man in Rivan grey, his face grim, was on sight as Bralon - Verdan, he reminded himself - approached the _Dolphin_. He must be the First Mate Rolan, Bralon thought.

"First Mate Rolan, sir?" Bralon called to the man from the dock.

"Yes?" the man said, coming to the dock.

"Captain Dresdan sent me," Bralon began, "to report to First Mate Rolan on the ship _Dolphin"_

"I am Rolan, the First Mate of the _Dolphin_." the man said. "And you are?"

"Verdan the Deckhand, sir." Bralon said, handing his recruitment papers. Hesitantly, he added: "I have a request for you, sir."

"And what is your request?" the First Mate asked.

"That you set me a penalty, sir," Bralon said, "for talking back to the captain about my orders."

"Request denied." the First Mate said gruffly. "Get yourself on board, Verdan, stay on the deck for now."

Bralon walked the blanks up, wondering. Bralon stayed on the deck, waiting for orders. A moment later, someone else came to the dock - calling for Rolan as well. The fellow had been recruited as well. He came to Bralon.

"Feran," the fellow introduced himself.

"Verdan," Bralon said.

Other, older members of the crew came over, each of whom went below with their sacks. The two new deckhands, Verdan and Feran, were on the deck until the captain arrived. Feran the Deckhand was then flogged for disobeying the captain. The penalty was hard, and the part of a flogger went from one person to another - except for the new deckhands. "That, Feran Deckhand, is the price for disobedience on ship," the First Mate told him harshly after it was over.

Later, when Feran laid on his belly down below next to him, Bralon asked quietly, "Did the captain tell you to request for a penalty, Feran?"

Feran grimaced. "Yes," he said. "Were.. were you told to do so as well?"

Verdan nodded. "I was and I _did _ask."

"What penalty the First Mate set for you then?"

"He... denied the request," Verdan replied.

The other crew members who heard them, laughed. "They always do that, you know," one of them said. "For new members, that is. Older ones never fall for it." another added.

"What?" Feran asked.

"Captain tells you to request a penalty from the First Mate for some reason or other," they explained, "If you don't, you get flogged for disobedience."

"Are you sure the First Mate won't _grant _the request?" Feran grimaced.

The crew members laughed. "You get denied or a penalty. But I'd take that over daily flogging for disobeying the captain."

"Any of you ever get a _granted _request?" Feran asked.

"I did," one of them said.

"What... what penalty you got then?"

"Less than for disobeying the Captain, that's for sure."

Verdan served on _Dolphin, _scrubbing boards on the deck to start with -- crawling on the deck. One of the older men spat onto it. "Hey, what are you doing that for?" Verdan demanded of the one doing it.

The man spat again instead of answering. Verdan stared at him.

"Are you _deaf _or something?" he demanded.

Too bad for him, Rolan came over just then. "You're supposed to be cleaning the deck, Verdan," he rebuked, "not yelling at your superiors."

"Sorry sir," Verdan said, taking his duty over again, "but..."

"I did not ask for _excuses_, Verdan," Rolan said indifferently.

As much as that frustrated Verdan, he didn't dare to complain. Life on the ship was hard, even without punishments - though the only thing you'd get punished for was disobedience. The importance of swift obedience became clear to Verdan during the first storm -- any hesitance to obey might have cost a life.


	3. Discussion with Brand

King Belgarion sat quietly in front of the fireplace, staring at the fire deep in thought. He had been so young and inexperienced when he'd found out he was a sorcerer. It had taken time for him to come to terms with the matter; mainly because for his first act as a sorcerer he had burned a man to death. Giving life to a stillborn colt had helped him find his balance again though. Being a sorcerer was part of him now and while he didn't use his talent often, it was always there. Life hadn't given him much time to get over that fact though; on his sixteenth birthday he had found out that he had to be a king, too. Olban's dagger had helped him come to terms with that; dealing with Olban quietly and discreetly had truly made him king in his own mind. And then he had learned the worst of it: it was his duty to slay the god Torak. He had done it, and found himself a husband on top of all that.

Husband. Belgarion sighed, remembering all the trouble he had with his wife now. As sweet as it had been being newlywed, that sweetness was gone now. Ce'Nedra had violated his trust in a way he would never have believed possible. Belgarion shook his head at the thought of the manipulative Tolnedran princess. She had manipulated him to give her that joint throne, had she not? And after few years, she had found a way she might get it all and reached for the opportunity right away. Belgarion, however, had seen trough that plot and revoked the decree before she'd had the chance to divorce him.

A Rivan quietly entered, carrying a tray. He looked around and noticed his king sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Lunch, Your Majesty," he announced.

"Thank you," Belgarion said quietly.

"Does Your Majesty require anything else?" the servant inquired.

"Will you find Brand for me? I think I need to talk with him."

"Of course, Your Majesty," the valet replied, bowed and left.

Brand arrived shortly, his face still ashen over the encounter he'd had with Bralon. One Belgarion did not yet know of.

"Is something wrong, Brand?" Belgarion asked him over his lunch.

"Lots of things, Your Majesty," Brand replied vaguely. "You still lack an heir and argue with your wife all the time for one thing."

Belgarion frowned. "Please sit down. That's partly what I wanted to talk to you about but not on _that_ manner."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Brand said. "So what is it you wished to talk about?"

"First things first…" Belgarion told him, "Tell me about the divorce laws in Riva."

Brand swallowed hard. Divorce laws? This didn't sound good at all.

"Is Your Majesty planning to divorce Queen Ce'Nedra then?" Brand asked quietly.

"I just want to make sure she gets no part of my kingdom if she divorces me," Belgarion told him.

"We could look into them, but most Rivan Laws say that the Keeper of the Orb can overrule them," Brand shrugged, "so I don't think you need to worry. That duty you do NOT share with her."

"Could she manage a divorce without my knowledge?" Belgarion asked.

"Not likely," Brand said, "You could inform the magistrates that you forbid them granting her one without your permission though."

Belgarion let out a long sigh. That was a relief. "Did you ever argue with your wife, Brand?" Belgarion asked.

"We had our disagreements, but nothing as bad as you're having now," Brand replied.

Belgarion thought about it. "I think I'll write to Barak," he said then. "He has experience and could advice me on how to handle it."

"Why not write Polgara instead?" Brand asked. "I'm certain she could solve this."

"I offered for her to stay, you know," Belgarion told him. "She told me that Errand ought to be kept away from the Orb for a while and she was going to be the one doing just that while raising the boy. If I write, she'll bring Errand along and nullify the reason she left in the first place."

Brand bent his head as understanding of it all came to him. King Belgarion actually had a _reason_ for not contacting Polgara. A reason closely related to the Orb. Earlier, it had been a royal command Brand had felt obliged to defend even if it were nothing but a whim – now, knowing this reason behind the ban, it was more. It was an order from the Keeper of the Orb – and that was something that required absolute obedience. Had he been in error in sending Bralon to sea instead of executing him for daring to suggest circumventing Belgarion's command? Only way to set his mind at ease for the matter was to tell Belgarion. So he did.

"You would _really_ cut his head off?" Belgarion asked.

"The penalty for treason is death by beheading. It is treason for a Rivan to deliberately disobey your orders – particularly when the Orb is involved. I sent him to sea instead, as I understood he had your best interests at heart. I assure you I _am_ willing to kill my own son if duty so requires," Brand explained quietly. Then he steeled himself for the question he had to ask. "Does Your Majesty consider Bralon punished enough for his suggestion to circumvent your orders or shall I have him executed?"

Belgarion was shocked with Brand's matter-of-fact tone about having his own son executed. And yet, Belgarion understood Brand's position – his duty as Warder in a conflict to his being a father. Brand chose duty. Belgarion was uncertain if he _could_ do the same, yet knowing beyond doubt that he really _should _if a situation like that ever came to be. It was the real burden of being in charge – to put personal matters aside for the sake of duty. Belgarion pondered this quietly for a long time. Brand was silent as well, waiting for the response to his question.

When Belgarion finally spoke, his voice was quiet and regretful but decisive. "You did right, Brand," he said. "Mere suggestion is not yet grounds for execution."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Brand said, relaxing a bit.

"The matter does give me lots to think about, though," Belgarion went on. "I need to learn how to be a good king before I can even _consider_ becoming a father. And you must teach me."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Brand nodded. "Firstly, I suggest you check what the laws say before you make a decision, even though you, as Keeper of the Orb, do have the authority to overrule or change the law as it pleases you. My duty as Brand is to object should there be some conflict with the law or current custom to a certain extent."

Belgarion nodded gravely. Laws would need to be observed, would they not? Belgarion then asked what the laws had to say about the decree Ce'Nedra had written in support of one family over another.

"She overstepped her authority, no question about that," Brand replied gravely.

"Not to mention betraying my trust," Belgarion added grimly. "Do you think there are enough grounds to execute her for it?"

Brand could only stare at his king at that question. He opened his mouth only to close it again without saying anything. It was such a weird idea – and yet, not totally without cause. He considered it for a long time until he finally managed to respond.

"That is entirely up to Your Majesty," Brand said finally. "I shall not voice objection no matter what you decide."


	4. The Keeper of The Orb

Keeper of the Orb

Belgarion sat upon his throne beneath the blue light of the Orb. Brand's constant reminding about the lack of an heir for the Rivan throne was becoming more and more irritating. Sure, he could avoid it by changing the subject or something, or even go as far as to actually _command_ him to stop it altogether – but the idea of such an order did not feel _right_. No, while Brand would obey and remain loyal – he just wouldn't be _Brand_ if he didn't – deep inside, Garion knew he could never bear to look at Brand out of guilt if he did such a thing. He just had to come up with something else…

An image of a baby boy came to him. "Not yet," Belgarion told the Orb, "All in good time." He then proceeded to take the stone from the pommel of the Sword and affectionately slid his hand along the smooth surface of the jewel. The Orb responded with its loving hum and blue light, both of which now filled Belgarion's mind completely.

As had been scheduled, the participants of the usual formal morning audience arrived into the throne room, Brand among the first. Each of the Rivans bowed deeply before entering, and afterwards even as far as knelt – the Keeper of the Orb of Aldur did command their respect and obedience far more than the better known and more often used title of the King of Riva. Belgarion, for his part, did not even notice them. Led by Brand's example, the Rivans remained kneeling in respectful silence. The Drasnian ambassador, Prince Kheldan, took a look at that, bowed to Belgarion and decided to stand in his accustomed place and watch. The ambassadors from Cherek, Algaria and Sendaria did the customary bow and then went to the Drasnian. Not wanting to disturb the silence, they presented their questions in the Secret Language, to which the Khendan replied with a quick reply of his fingers: "later, friends, later." Mandorallen, Lelldorin and Ariana arrived next with Barak, having wondered at not meeting the Rivan king at the Harbor.

"Has the custom been changed," Mandorallen inquired in his flowery dialect, "do the Rivans now kneel to their king even when not hailing his ascension?"

"No," Prince Kheldan explained as the Rivans completely ignored the question, "they kneel not to their king but the Keeper of the Orb if I understand it correctly. Belgarion for his part seems to be so overwhelmed with the Orb he can't even see or hear any of us. I can hardly wait for Valgon to come with his weekly proposal and see how he reacts when he's completely ignored."

"Badly, I guess," Lelldorin said.

"I believe so, yes," Kheldan agreed with a huge grin. "He should arrive in a… oh there he is."

Indeed, the Tolnedran ambassador Valgon had arrived with a parchment in his hands as usual. He ignored the rest of them and proceeded towards the throne as if nothing at all had changed. He bowed curtly and began the usual advertising of his proposal but stopped abruptly.

"Your Majesty?" he said, noticing that Belgarion had not paid him any heed what so ever. Getting no response, he spoke louder, and became all the ruder as he went on. He turned to raise an eyebrow at the chuckling Drasnian after being completely ignored.

"I believe you have not bowed deep enough, Valgon," Kheldan told him. "My parents always ignored rudeness, you know – never got a response without a good dose of politeness."

"They don't seem to get any attention either," Valgon replied critically, eyeing at the kneeling Rivans.

"Ah… maybe they ought to outright prostate themselves to the floor?" the Drasnian said airily. "Or at least, maybe you should. Imperial Tolnedra _is_ a subject to the Rivan Throne; you certainly should be groveling if all these Rivans are kneeling."

"I don't think I like that idea," Valgon said, but no one else appeared to criticize the suggestion.

Of course, that was when Queen Ce'Nedra made her appearance. The Drasnian bowed to her politely and asked if she would care to explain the Accords of Vo Mimbre to Valgon who apparently had not grasped the idea of Imperial Tolnedra being subject to the Rivan Throne.

"Meaning, of course, that Your Majesty is also well above all Tolnedrans," The Drasnian went on, "even including your father - for the joint throne King Belgarion decided to grant you."

"I believe you are right, Prince Khendan," she replied. She looked at her husband, still deep within the Orb – and sighed. She declared loudly that the morning audience was over and everyone was free to leave to their apartments. Valgon decided to present the proposal to her then. She looked it over.

"I think not," she said. "We will most definitely _not_ agree to ask my father's permission for anything, we are married now, thank you. And why would we agree to any amendments to Accords of Vo Mimbre when they clearly make all states of the West our subject? And if you can't make trade without this 'preferred status' you don't deserve it. What a piece of rubbish." Then she quite unceremoniously dropped it into one of the fire pits.

Valgon sighed and bid leave. Most of the other people in the room left as well, apart from the Rivans who were still kneeling in silence, the Drasnian and the Queen of Riva. Now she turned to her husband and began yelling at him, raising her voice an octave as he continued to ignore everyone but the Orb. Her voice was piercing to all present. Finally Belgarion did look up from the Orb.

"What?" he said and looked at the Rivans kneeling in front of his throne.

"We await the commands of the Keeper," Brand replied in a meek, soft and humble voice that didn't seem to suit him at all.

Ce'Nedra rolled her eyes. "What do you think you're doing here, ignoring me for some stone…"

"You're grounded, Ce'Nedra," Belgarion interrupted her in a calm, decisive tone. "You will remain in the quarters set for you before our marriage."

"You can't just ground _me_!" she argued.

"I just _did_," Belgarion replied. "See to it that she's escorted to her quarters, Brand – and the rest of you."

So the Rivans did – immediately, without a word. She was shocked to see such obedience; she had expected Brand to at least object a little bit. After they were out of sight, Belgarion turned to the Drasnian who had chosen to stay.

"That was weird; I half-expected Brand to object." Belgarion commented.

"Well… You know we Alorns don't take royalty seriously, king Belgarion?" the Drasnian began and after a nod, went on: "Keeper of the Orb, however, is taken _extremely_ seriously by the Rivans. It was most informative to witness that particular trait in action."

"How long they stayed like that?" Belgarion asked.

"Since before I got here – which was about three hours ago."

"Did Valgon show up as well?"

"Oh yes—very amusing to see him being completely ignored. Well, of course your wife throwing that proposal into fire and calling it rubbish was even more so. Valgon couldn't say a word to _her_ about the way she went about it either."

They chatted about the meeting more over lunch so Belgarion got a good awareness about what had happened around him.


	5. Barak's visit

**Summer - Barak's visit**

Ce'Nedra was taken to her rooms as Belgarion had commanded. Her protests were ignored. Silent communication between Rivans passed and Arell, a niece to Brand, remained in the chambers with her.

Arell swallowed hard before speaking. "I was chosen to be the one to explain certain matters to you, Queen Ce'Nedra," she said quietly, "about the Rivan Law and the Rivan customs you were violating to the extent that it will endanger your life if it goes on. Rivans exist to serve the Orb. We do not question The Keeper of the Orb, since the entire kingdom _exists_ for the duty he bears."

Ce'Nedra was shocked at this news. "I know the Orb is powerful, but… isn't that going a bit far?"

"No," Arell said calmly. "After two thousand years there finally is one. We do not know what that utmost duty requires, only that our kingdom exists for it. You just can't go around criticizing the reason of the kingdom's existence with no consequences. We don't question the Keeper's decision to ground you, but know that if he had not, there might have been some _serious_ consequences."

After his lunch with the Drasnian Belgarion went to greet Barak of Trellheim, who had brought his entire family with him.

"I'm sorry to have missed you in the morning," Belgarion told them.

"No problem. We could tell you were busy with the Orb. You were something like back when you were holding that little boy." Barak said.

"Except it was a _direct _contact with the Orb this time," Belgarion nodded. "That means it is even more overwhelming."

"Does it happen often?" Merel asked.

"Not the overwhelming part, no, but there _is_ a constant contact," Belgarion said. "Last time was at my wedding, actually. I only heard the Orb the whole time the Gorim of Ulgo was speaking."

"Doesn't sound a good sign to your marriage," Merel said thoughtfully.

Belgarion sighed. "And my marriage isn't in a good shape right now," he admitted. "That's why I invited you here, Barak –to ask your advice on how to deal with it."

Merel decided that she should then go talk with Ce'Nedra, and left, taking Unrak with her. Barak told Garion everything about his trouble with Merel, even as Garion told Barak all about his trouble with Ce'Nedra.

"Anyway, my main problem was the worry about me turning into a bear – permanently." Barak finished his story. "Knowing why I turned into bear every now and then certainly helps."

Ce'Nedra was silent as she ate her lunch alone – Arell had gone after she had done her explaining. Merel's arrival with Unrak pleased Ce'Nedra – until she heard what Merel had to say.

"I heard you're having something of a problem with your husband, Ce'Nedra," Merel told her bluntly. "Now, what do _you_ have to say about it?"

She blinked. "I don't see why I should tell you about it, Merel," she said loftily.

"As you wish," Merel replied. "Your husband is talking with mine about it right now – and I thought you might want your side of the story heard, but whatever pleases you."

"Well in that case," Ce'Nedra said, "I think I _will_ tell you. I..I feel so neglected; Garion just doesn't spend any time with me anymore."

"Is that all?" Merel said. "It's not like I got much time to spend with Barak when he went to travel with prince Kheldar – or turned into a bear every now and then. I would have even preferred if he left me be those days."

Ce'Nedra gritted her teeth. "He... humiliated me in public," she admitted quietly.

"If you argue with your husband in public you're bringing public humiliation upon yourself," Merel told her. "That's what my mother told me."

Ce'Nedra nodded. She'd have to behave herself in public.

Since that consultation, they both acted formally in public, if formalities required both of them to be present. Otherwise they avoided each other. This kept things from getting worse at the very least.


End file.
